Reino Oscuro
by Mafiee
Summary: Alina Miller llega a Nunca Jamás sin conocer los verdaderos motivos por los que la llevaron ahí, sin embargo, todo parece indicar que cierto chico de ojos color verde la conoce mejor que nadie en aquel lugar y, por tanto, tiene las respuestas a las preguntas que ella tanto busca. ¿Hasta qué punto estará dispuesta a llegar Alina para conocer la verdad sobre su familia?
1. Capítulo 1: La sombra

¡Hola! Me llamo Fernanda y aquí me tienen empezando mi primera historia en la página, la verdad espero que les guste mucho y me den su opinión sobre el fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes y mucho menos sus historias. Alina es la única de mi propiedad.

* * *

**REINO OSCURO**

Capítulo 1: La sombra 

—¿Alina? Alina, ¿eres tú?

La voz proveniente del pasillo hizo eco en el salón de espejos. La joven de cabello oscuro frente a la barra giró hacia la puerta al escuchar su nombre, llevaba puestas sus zapatillas de ballet y la larga melena recogida en un moño alto, con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su rostro al haber pasado todo el día practicando.

—¡Por Dios, Alina! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? —preguntó la profesora, lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a la muchacha—, ¿tu mamá sabe que sigues aquí?

Estuvo a punto de darle un sermón sobre los motivos por los cuales estaba prohibido quedarse en la escuela después del toque de queda, pero se detuvo en el momento en que reparó en los ojos rojizos y el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su alumna.

—Lynn, ¿te encuentras bien?

La muchacha se encogió en hombros y parpadeó un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Siendo sincera, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había estado bien. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no poder evitar llorar mientras ensayaba, pero se había dado cuenta de que el dolor físico que la aquejaba mientras bailaba servía como desahogo cuando sentía que la presión en su pecho se volvía insoportable.

—Ella no es mi madre —respondió suavemente.

Demasiado tranquila, muy poco habitual en ella.

—Escucha, Lynn —comenzó la mujer—, sé que lo has pasando muy mal últimamente, entiendo que la muerte de tu padre sea difícil para ti pero…

Alina caminó hacia el equipo de sonido en el salón y detuvo la música del reproductor, ignorando las palabras de su profesora de baile. No necesitaba escuchar otra vez el sermón que le habían repetido tantas veces diferentes personas. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como una niña inmadura, pero no encontraba otra manera de guardar la compostura sin encerrarse en su propio mundo de música y baile, donde nadie además de ella existía.

—Estoy bien —la cortó secamente al pasar junto a ella para ir a los vestuarios, con un gran bolso negro colgando en su hombro—. Apagaré las luces y cerraré las puertas cuando me termine, no se preocupe.

—Lynn, no se trata de eso… —pero la joven ya había dado media vuelta y se encontraba muy lejos como para escucharla.

* * *

Las regaderas de los vestidores eran pequeñas y Alina solía evitar utilizarlas a toda costa, por lo que decidió esperar hasta llegar a casa para darse un baño. Se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a desabrochar los listones de sus zapatillas de puntas antes de quitárselas y pasar a deshacer el moño en su cabello, dejando caer libremente las ondas oscuras sobre sus hombros.

Sacó sus deportivos negros y abrochó las cintas después de guardar las zapatillas en la maleta. Generalmente cambiar toda su indumentaria de baile le llevaba alrededor de cinco o diez minutos, así que optó por cubrir sus mallas blancas con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y el leotardo negro con un grueso abrigo que la protegería del frío congelante en Portland.

Volvió a colocarse la maleta al hombro y salió de los vestidores, solo para darse cuenta de que alguien ya había apagado las luces del salón. Frunció el ceño extrañada y caminó hacia la salida, encontrándose por segunda ocasión con su profesora de baile.

—Es muy tarde para que vayas andando a casa, Lynn.

Suspiró porque sabía que no se detendría hasta hacerla aceptar que la llevara, así que simplemente se encogió en hombros y esperó a que terminara de cerrar la academia para avanzar junto a ella hacia su auto. Por suerte la casa en la que vivía con su madre no estaba muy lejos de ahí, por lo que no se trataría de un viaje largo; aun así, decidió ponerse los auriculares en los oídos para evitar conversaciones incomodas con su maestra.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y subió el volumen de su iPod a tope, observando los edificios desaparecer uno a uno mientras avanzaban junto a ellos en la carretera, perdida en su mundo letras y acordes, repasando movimientos de baile en su mente una y otra vez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos bajo aquella música hipnotizante y el coche se detuvo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Alina —se despidió la maestra mientras ella tomaba su bolso y salía del auto.

—Buenas noches —respondió cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de la casa se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, evitando a toda costa encontrase a su madre por el camino. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la idea de tener que seguir viviendo con ella pero después de la muerte de su padre no había tenido otra opción. Seguía tan enojada con ella por haberlo engañado, de no haber sido por eso él jamás la habría descubierto y no habría tenido que salir de la casa esa noche mientras llovía y jamás hubiera ocurrido aquel terrible accidente en el que acabó perdiendo la vida. Su madre debió haber pensado muy bien las cosas antes de engañarlo, ahora gracias a eso no solo había perdido a su esposo, sino también a su hija. Esperaba que su nuevo padrastro supiera llenar el vacío que ellos dos estaban dejando, porque si no lo hacía entonces ella se quedaría sola.

Suspiró y después de tomar su piyama del guardarropa se dirigió al cuarto de baño en su habitación y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando el agua caliente entró en contacto con su piel fría, se tomó su tiempo durante el baño y cuando terminó se envolvió en una toalla y regresó a su habitación para ponerse la ropa y meterse en la cama antes de que el sueño terminara por vencerla.

Al menos entre los ensayos y la escuela lograba mantener su mente ocupada y llegaba a casa lo suficientemente cansada como para no pensar en nada más. Esa noche en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada sus ojos comenzaron a escocer por el agotamiento, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo del que solo consiguió despertarla una brisa helada que se coló entre sus sábanas a mitad de la noche.

Frotándose los brazos ante el breve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, sus dientes castañearon y se dirigió hacia las cortinas blancas que se movían a compás del viento que golpeaba las copas de los árboles en el jardín. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta, ni siquiera solía abrirla por las noches y mucho menos durante el invierno, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pánico al notar que estaba abierta de par en par.

Asomó la cabeza por encima del balcón y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún ladrón asechando por ahí. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo al percatarse de que todo seguía en orden y cerró la ventana, volviéndose en dirección a la cama. Fue entonces que se percató de la figura oscura de espaldas a ella.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y ella retrocedió un paso al notar que aquella figura poseía forma humana.

—¿Quién eres tú? —salió de su boca, su corazón bombeando rápidamente contra su pecho. La figura giró lo que parecía ser su cabeza y Alina contuvo un grito de horror al ver las dos cuencas violáceas que surcaban su rostro. El intruso, que ahora tomaba la forma de una sombra, soltó una carcajada tétrica y ella sintió que sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla, haciéndola caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

Oh, oh.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Por favor háganme saber su opinión que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Peter Pan y los niños perdidos aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Alina o Lynn (como prefieran llamarle) despierte en Nunca Jamás._

_PD: ¿Alguna admiradora de Robbie Kay por aquí?_


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi nombre es Peter Pan

**REINO OSCURO**

Capítulo 2: Mi nombre es Peter Pan.

—¿Crees que este muerta? —escuchó una voz decir en algún lugar cercano, ahí, en donde la línea que separaba los sueños de la realidad se volvía delgada—. Esta tiesa… y se ve como si no hubiera comido nada en días.

—No lo sé —apuntó su acompañante—, ¿deberíamos asegurarnos?

—¿Asegurarnos de qué?

—De que está muerta —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —vociferó en respuesta—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡No puedes golpearla con una piedra!

—¿Por qué? —replicó el otro—. ¡Es una chica!

—Lo sé, imbécil. Tengo ojos —los párpados de Alina comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, cerrándose de instantáneamente ante la punzada de dolor que golpeó su cabeza—. Pan se pondrá muy molesto si le hacemos daño.

—Pan ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ella está aquí.

—Oh, créeme. Pan sabe que está aquí. Creí que ya te había quedado claro.

¿Quedarle claro qué? ¿Quién era Pan y a quién pertenecían esas voces que le taladraban los tímpanos? Su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada. Alina se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos de nuevo, parpadeando suavemente para acostumbrarse un poco al hecho de que estaba despierta.

La respuesta del chico se vio interrumpida cuando se percató de un par de ojos azules que los observaban abiertos como platos mientras discutían. La chica a la cual había intentado asesinar intercambiaba miradas entre ellos y sus armas, viéndose completamente inofensiva y paralizada.

—¿Q-Q-Quienes son u-ustedes? —tartamudeó, utilizando sus brazos para retroceder sobre el suelo. El aspecto del bosque a su alrededor resultaba tétrico de una manera aterrorizante, demasiado oscuro, demasiado espeso para ver más allá del follaje.

—¡Vaya! —una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación—. Parece que el gatito perdido al fin despertó —una carcajada salió de sus labios y Alina no pudo evitar que sus ojos se centraran en la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro.

—Oye, tranquilo, gatito —se burló. Su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque daba la sensación de no estar poniendo atención a lo que estaba pasando. Alina se puso de pie tambaleante y se preparó para echar a correr hacia espeso bosque que se cernía en todas direcciones. Aun llevaba puesto el camisón con el que dormía y podía sentir la brisa fría filtrarse a través de su ropa mientras corría—. Atrápenla —escuchó ordenar al chico de la cicatriz cuando ya estaba lejos.

Sus pies se movían con mayor velocidad de la que alguna vez habría imaginado. Años y años de práctica como bailarina de ballet jamás la habrían preparado para correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora que su supervivencia estaba en juego no parecía importarle demasiado lo que su profesora de baile pudiera pensar de ella o lo ridícula que llegara a verse. Se abría camino entre ramas y arbustos rápidamente, sin importarle las heridas que pudiera provocarle el rozar con demasiada fuerza alguna espina.

No fue hasta que sus pies tropezaron con una raíz que brotaba del piso cuando su carrera se vio interrumpida por el dolor punzante que atacó sus rodillas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sangre comenzara a correr por su pálida piel y el pánico la invadió rápidamente cuando escuchó los pasos de los niños acercarse.

Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor y arrastró su cuerpo hacia el tronco de un árbol cercano, donde la corteza se abría en dos partes, rogando al cielo por que el agujero fuera lo suficientemente grande como para esconderla. Por suerte su cuerpo pequeño se adaptó perfectamente al compacto escondite.

Alina abrazó sus rodillas sangrantes y se concentró en hacer que su respiración agitada se normalizara. Comenzó a preguntarse donde se encontraba y cómo rayos es que había llegado hasta ahí, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando escuchó pasos repiquetear en la tierra por encima de su cabeza. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no gritar y esperó un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro aliviado. Se habían ido. Una de sus manos cubiertas de tierra viajó hasta su frente y apartó los mechones negros que se le habían pegado a la sien por el sudor. Su cabello caía desordenado sobre sus hombros mientras ella comenzaba a salir del agujero.

—Vaya, vaya —una voz profunda arrastró las palabras, poniendo rígida cada articulación de su cuerpo cuando se percató de que alguien la observaba—. Esa fue una carrera bastante entretenida —una sonrisa divertida pero nada contenta apareció en su rostro. El cuerpo de Alina se pegó nuevamente a la corteza del árbol y sus manos se unieron en su pecho como un acto reflejo—. Sí —él siseó, sus ojos verdes chispeando encolerizados—. No parecen unos chicos muy listos, ¿verdad, pies inquietos?

—¿Q-Quien e-eres t-tú? —apenas consiguió preguntar.

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del muchacho se hizo más grande.

No podía tener más de dieciocho años.

—Mi nombre es Peter. Peter Pan.


End file.
